1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs of the wood or iron type and, in particular, to a method of manufacture of a golf club having an improved driving range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf clubs are conventionally manufactured as a solid metal casting in the case of `irons` or as a solid wood head in the case of `woods`. The clubs have numbers associated with them, the higher the number the greater the inclination of the striking face to the horizontal plane and the shorter the shaft.
The conventional club does not obtain maximum possible driving distance because there is generally no designed relationship of the frequency of the vibration of the striking face to the frequency of vibration of the golf ball. As a consequence, the frequency and the kinetic energy of the vibrating face plate is dissipated in vibrations transferred to the head and shaft, with only a portion of the vibration energy transferred to the ball. This characteristic not only fails to optimize the driving power of the club but also tranfers unpleasant shaft vibrations to the golfer.